The Abandoned
by Laboelan Lily
Summary: sasuke menyalahkan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan oleh Cherry-nya sebagai penyebab kematian Cherry-nya. Lalu ia 'membuang' anaknya sendiri. hingga suatu hari ayah dan ibunya membawa kembali anak itu ke keluarga Uchiha tanpa sepengetahuannya. warning : typo


Sekelompok manusia berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan. Suasana cukup tegang di sana. Terutama lelaki muda dengan rambut lancip berjalan mondar-mandir. Sudah lebih dari sejam mereka menunggu. Menunggu sesuatu dari dalam ruangan itu.

Lelaki dengan rambut lancip itu mengerenyit tiap ia mendengar suara teriakan wanita dari dalam ruangan. Tetapi orang-orang disekitarnya selalu berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Suara teriakan itu telah berganti dengan tangisan bayi. Mereka semua bernapas lega. Seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan itu dan mempersilahkan suami dari wanita yang berteriak tadi masuk ke dalam. Ya, sang suami adalah Sasuke.

Tapi apa yang dilihat Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah ia inginkan. Wanita dengan rambut merah muda itu tergolek lemah diatas ranjang. masih terlihat jejak-jejak persalinan. Darah. Banyak sekali darah.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah isterinya. Ia memanggil dengan nama kesayangannya, "Cherry..," panggilnya. Wanita yang dipanggil cherry tak kunjung mebuka matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Sasuke pada siapapun yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Seseorang diantara mereka mengajukan diri untuk menjawab yang sepertinya adalah dokter, "isteri anda mengalami pendarahan. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami untuk menolongnya."

Tidak. Sasuke tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya. Ia memeluk Cherry-nya.

"Tapi tuhan berkehendak lain." Lanjutnya.

"Cherry..." bisik Sasuke di telinga isterinya berkali-kali. Suaranya terdengar lirih hingga membuat pilu yang mendengarnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya sungkan untuk mendekat. Tak ada yang melihat air mata telah menetes dari onxnya. Tapi mereka tahu ia sedang menangis.

.

.

.

Suasana duka menyelimuti kediaman Uchiha. Mereka telah kehilangan menantu kesayangan mereka. Sakura. Tak ada yang dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan di wajah masing-masing. Sakura terlalu berharga untuk meninggalkan mereka secepat ini.

Dia adalah anak, teman, isteri dan menantu yang baik. Semua yang mengenal Sakura datang. mereka memberi kata-kata penyemangat untuk keluarga itu, terutama Sasuke. sasuke hanya berdiri di depan peti mati Sakura hingga dikuburkan.

Setelah Sakura dikuburkan, Sasuke mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia memeluk barang-barang milik Sakura. Mencium aroma Sakura yang masih tertinggal disana.

Keluarganya tentu sangat mengkhwatirkan putra bungsunya. Sasuke belum makan sesendokpun sejak Sakura masuk ke ruang bersalin hingga saat ini.

Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul, kecuali Sasuke. Itachi dan Konan akan tinggal sementara di rumah Uchiha sampai Sasuke membaik. Konan akan membantu Mikoto mengurus bayi yang belum sempat diberi nama itu. anak-anak mereka (Itachi & Konan) juga akan tinggal disana untuk sementara.

Malam sudah sangat larut. Bayi perempuan itu masih belum tidur digendongan neneknya. Kakek, Paman dan bibinya berusaha untuk membuatnya tidur. Ia seperti mengingikan sesuatu untuk membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin juga seseorang.

Akhirnya Sasuke menampakkan dirinya lagi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar hampir melewati keluarganya yang sedang menunggunya.

"Sasuke." panggil Fugaku.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar." Jawabnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapa anakmu? Kau sama sekali belum melihatnya dan belum memberinya nama." Kata Mikoto.

Sasuke masih dalam posisi semula, membelakangi keluarganya.

Mikoto yang menggendong sang bayi berdiri, "Sasuke dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba bayi itu mulai merengek. Mikoto mulai mengayunkan tangannya agar bayi itu diam.

"Berisik." Kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Semua yang ada disana mendengarnya menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih, "diamkan dia. Suaranya membuatku pusing."

"Dia ingin kau menggendongnya." Ujar Konan.

"Jauhkan dia dariku. Aku tidak ingin rengekkannya terdengar di telingaku." Katanya Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan.

Fugaku maju ke depan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Sahut Sasuke

Itachi yang kini ada di sebelah ayahnya menggeleng, "Jangan bilang kau menyalahkan bayi ini sebagai penyebab Sakura meninggal."

Mikoto dan Konan membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke menolehkan sedikit kepalanya tanpa memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau gila, sasuke. anak ini sama sekali tidak bersalah dan dia anakmu dan Sakura." Kata Itachi.

Bayi dalam gendongan Mikoto kembali menangis, bahkan lebih kencang. Anak itu seperti merasakan atmosfer tegang di sekitarnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan, "Singkirkan anak itu dariku atau kalian ingin aku yang melakukannya." Katanya dengan suara yang meninggi.

"sasuke.." kata Mikoto tak percaya.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu tanpa melihat orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya termasuk bayi yang belum pernah ia lihat sekalipun.

Anggota keluarga Uchiha itu kembali duduk. Mereka masih tidak percaya apa yang sasuke ucapkan. Mereka menatap bayi yang masih menangis itu. memikirkan nasib anak yang tidak diinginkan ayahnya itu.

Itulah malam terakhir bayi perempuan yang belum diberi nama itu berada di dalam rumah Uchiha.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis remaja masuk ke dalam rumah tradisional. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat kontras dengan seragam biru dongkernya. Ia disambut oleh beberapa orang yang memakai seragam serupa di halaman rumah itu.

"Selamat datang, Nona."

Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Kakek, Nenek. Aku pulang."Katanya dengan suara lantang. Ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sendal rumah.

Dua orang yang ia panggil tadi menyambutnya. Gadis itu langsung memelug kakek dan neneknya.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Makanan sudah menunggumu." Kata sang nenek.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Baiklah." Ia sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan lari, Sakura." Kata sang kakek dengan khawatir. Padahal cucunya adalah anak perempuan tapi sangat senang berlari.

Sang nenek mengusap lengan sang Kakek, "Dia sudah besar, suamiku. Dia tidak akan mudah terjatuh seperti saat dia masih anak-anak."

Sang kakek mengeluarkan napasnya dari mulut, "Kau benar dia sudah besar. Padahal dia masih bayi saat dibawa kesini. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

Enam belas tahun yang lalu keluarga Uchiha datang ke kediaman Haruno. Haruno adalah keluarga dari Sakura, isteri Sasuke yang telah meninggal setelah melahirkan. Saat Uchiha tiba disana, suasana di rumah itu masih sangat kalut. Haruno kehilangan putri semata wayangnya.

Uchiha menjelaskan kedatangannya ke rumah itu. mereka ingin menitipkan cucu perempuan mereka pada orang tua Sakura. Kedua orang tua Haruno itu terkejut mendengar alasan mereka menitipkan cucunya. Tapi mereka juga bisa mengerti yang dirasakan menantu mereka. Sasuke masih sangat kehilangan dan belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

Dengan senang hati mereka menyetujuinya. Mereka akan merawat cucu satu-satunya dari putri semata wayang mereka. Mungkin mereka telah kehilangan Sakura, tapi kebahagiaan akan kembali menerangi rumah itu. Sakura. Mereka menamai anak itu dengan nama Sakura. Karena bayi itu sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Rambut dan matanya sangat persis.

Sakura duduk dengan manis di depan meja makan. ia sangat menyukai makanan buatan neneknya.

"Sakura." Panggil Kizashi.

Sakura mendongak. "Ada apa, Kek?"

"Besok Itachi akan berkunjung kesini." Kata Kizashi.

"Paman Itachi akan kesini? Sungguh"

Kizashi dan Mebuki mengangguk bersamaan. Sakura terlihat sangat senang mengetahui pamannya akan mengunjunginya. Keluarga Uchiha selalu mengunjunginya paling tidak sebulan sekali. Mengecek perkembangan Sakura. Setiap mereka datang, mereka sering terkejut karena anak itu semakin bertambah besar.

Setelah selesai makan, seperti biasa Sakura akan bermain ke halaman belakang rumah. Kadang mengajak bermain kucing peliharaannya, Shiro.

"Shiro, paman Itachi akan kesini besok. Semoga bibi Konan, Shisui-nii dan Obito-nii juga ikut. Aku tidak sabar menunggu sampai besok." Katanya pada Shiro. Ia paling suka mengelus punggung kucing itu.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju dengan permintaan Uchiha."

Mebuki menatap Kizashi, "Suamiku, Sakura memang cucu kita, tapi Uchiha juga adalah keluarganya. Mereka juga punya hak seperti kita."

"tapi, tetap saja. Aku masih tidak rela melepaskannya."

"Aku juga."

Kemarin malam salah seorang dari Uchiha menyampaikan niat mereka melalui telepon. Uchiha meminta izin membawa Sakura kembali dalam Uchiha. Mikoto dan Fugaku sangat merindukan anak itu. mereka juga ingin membesarkan Sakura sebelum mereka meninggal. Tapi mereka tidak akan memaksa jika Sakura sendiri yang menolaknya.

.

.

.

Hari telah berganti. Tamu yang telah ditunggu si gadis pink tiba. Itachi langsung disambut pelukan Sakura.

"Kau datang sendiri, paman?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Shisui-nii dan Obito-nii?"

"Mereka ada kegiatan di sekolah. Jadi mereka tidak bisa datang." Itachi mengusab rambut Sakura.

"Bibi Konan?"

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sakura menarik pamannya ke dalam rumah. Sudah ada kakek dan neneknya yang menunggu disana.

"Nee.. paman, kenapa bibi Konan tidak ikut?"

"Dia ada di rumah menunggumu."

Sakura bingung. "Menungguku?"

Itachi melirik pada Kizashi dan Mebuki. Mereka hanya memberi anggukan.

"Sakura, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Sakura menunggu.

"Mau kah kau tinggal bersama kami. Bersama Uchiha di Konoha?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak menyangka akan ditawarkan untuk tinggal di rumah kakek dan Nenek Uchihanya. Padahal dulu ia sering meminta untuk tinggal bersama mereka, tapi mereka selalu menyuruhnya untuk bersabar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kakek dan nenekmu menginginkan kau tinggal bersama mereka. Kami semua mengharapkanmu." Jelas Itachi.

Sakura menunduk. Ia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Kami tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tak mau."

"A-aku mau." Gumam Sakura. Sakura mendongak. "Aku mau ikut!" katanya dengan mantap.

Itachi tersenyum.

"Kakek, Nenek. Bolehkah aku ke rumah Uchiha?" tanya Sakura.

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Mereka juga menginginkan kebahagiaan yang lebih untuk cucu mereka satu-satunya.

Sakura memelu kakek-neneknya, "Terima kasih, nenek. Terima kasih Kakek."

Hari itu juga sakura mengemas semua barang-barangnya yang dibantu nenek dan pelayannya. Ia berpamitan pada kedua orang yang telah membesarkan ia dan ibunya. Nenek dan kakeknya hampir menangis. Mereka masih belum rela melepas cucu kesayangannya.

Sakura terlihat antusias dalam perjalanan. Pergi ke Konoha adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Dan juga ada seseorang yang ia ingin temui dari dulu. Ayahnya.

Sakura dibangunkan oleh Itachi ketika sudah tiba di Konoha. Ia tertidur karena perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan.

Mobil mereka memasuki bangunan yang sangat besar. Rumah itu lebih kuas daripada rumah Haruno. Sakura disambut oleh semua keluarga Uchiha yang pernah mengnjunginya. Fugaku, Mikoto, Konan, shisui dan Obito.

Mikoto dan Fugaku memeluk cucu perempuan mereka yang telah kembali. "selamat datang, sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya Nenek, Kakek. Aku pulang."

Keluarga 'baru'nya memberi pelukan hangat padanya, tak terkecuali kedua sepupu laki-lakinya.

"Shisui-nii, Obito-nii." Kata sakura.

Mikoto dan Konan mengantarkan Sakura ke kamar barunya. Sebelum pintu kamar dibuka bibi dan neneknya terlihat sedikit gelisah. Karena kamar yang akan sakura tempati adalah kamar Sasuke dan Sakura. Cherry-nya Sasuke.

Sebelumya mereka merasa sedikit cemas dengan keputusan itu. kamar itu sudah lama tidak ditempati. Sasuke pasti akan marah besar jika mengetahuinya, terlebih lagi yang akan menempati adalah anak yang telah ia buang.

Sakura merasa seperti merasakan desiran dalam hatinya saat memasuki kamar itu.

"Ini adalah kamar ayahmu dan ibumu dulu." Kata Mikoto.

"Ibu?"

Konan menambahkan, "ya, setelah mereka menikah."

Sakura mengelus ranjang yang pernah ditempati kedua orang tuanya itu. mikoto dan Konan membiarkan Sakura untuk membiasakan diri di kamar itu.

Sakura mengambil salah satu bantal dan menciumnya. Tercium aroma Cherry walaupun sangat samar. "Ibu, aku datang."

Setelah istirahat Sakura diajak berkeliling di rumah itu. Mikoto selalu ingin menemaninya. Ia melihat beberapa foto yang terdapat gambar ibu dan ayahnya. Ia melihat banyak foto ibunya di rumah Haruno dan hanya beberapa foto ayahya. Hanya di foto pernikahan.

Ia bertanya dimana ayahnya sekarang pada Mikoto. Neneknya mengatakan bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang bertugas keluar kota dan Sasuke tidak tinggal di rumah itu. sasuke tinggal bersama keluarga. Istri dan anaknya tidak jauh dari rumah utama Uchiha. Sakura sudah mengetahui jika Sasuke sudah menikah lagi dan memiliki anak. Sakura memiliki saudara.

"Semakin hari kau semakin mirip dengan ibumu, sakura."

"Semuanya juga mengatakan seperti itu padaku." Sakura kembali melihat figura foto.

"maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Tentang apa, Nek?"

"Jangan bertanya alasannya, kau harus berjanji unuk tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke."

Sakura menatap lurus pada mata neneknya. "Aku sudah tahu alasannya"

Mikoto terkejut. Sakura mengetahuinya ketika ia masih berumur delapan tahun tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan para pelayan di rumah Haruno. Saat itu ia sangat syok mengetahui berita itu. ia sampai tidak mau makan seharian. Mengetahui ayahnya sendiri membuangnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya, asalkan aku bisa tinggal bersama kalian." katanya, 'dan juga bisa melihat ayah walaupun dari jauh.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Mikoto menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. Rasanya hampir sama saat ia menggenggan tangan menantunya dulu.

.

.

.

Sakura memulai hari pertamanya di sekolah. Ia satu sekolah dengan Obito. Obito menjadi kakak kelasnya. Baru hari pertama ia sudah mendapat banyak teman. Dengan sifatnya yang ramah dan murah senyum banyak yang mau mendekatinya tak terkecuali anak lelaki di kelasnya dan teman-teman Obito. Ia sangat menyukai sekolah barunya.

Di saat jam istirahat Sakura menemui Obito di kantin. obito sedang bersama teman-temannya. Ia sudah mengenal teman Obito sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

"Obito-nii." Sapa sakura.

Obito dan teman-temannya menoleh. "Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Obito-nii, apakah nanti kita akan pulang bersama?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa. Setelah pulang sekolah ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Kau tidak apa-apakan pulang sendiri?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"sakura-chan, jika kau takut pulan sendiri aku akan menemanimu." Kata anak lelaki berambut pirang panjang

"Aku juga." Timpal si klimis berambut silver.

**BUGH**

"Awww..!" kata keduanya bersamaan.

Si pirang memegang kepalanya yang sakit, "Apa-apaan kau, Obito."

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. apa-apan kalian, mengajak adikku pulang bersama." Kata Obito

Si silver menoleh pada Sakura, "apakah boleh, Sakura-chan?"

Si silver mendapatkan lagi pukulan di kepalanya. Sakura yang melihat tertawa dengan tingkah kakak sepupu dan teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih, Deidara-senpai, Hidan-senpai. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Sakura.

"Aku akan memanggil supir untuk menjemputmu. Kau tunggu saja. Dan jangan mau pulang bersama mereka."

"Baik."

Benar yang dikatakan Obito, seorang salah satu supir Uchiha sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah dengan mobil sedan hitam.

Baru saja ia masuk ke dalam rumah, Mikoto menarik tangannya. Mikoto membawa Sakura ke dalam kamar miliknya.

"Ada apa, Nenek?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sasuke akan segera datang. kau tunggu disini."

Sakura mengangguk. Mikoto meninggalkan Sakura dan menguncinya dari luar. Sedikit menyakitkan memang bagi Sakura diperlakukan seperti iu oleh keluarganya sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat mereka hanya bisa melakukan ini demi dirinya.

Ia mendengar deru mobil mendekat ke rumah itu. sakura berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depan pintu utama. Ada seseorang yang keluar dari mobil itu. pria dewasa berambut hitam lancip dengan wajah yang datar. Lelaki yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat dari album foto di rumah Haruno, sekarang ia melihatnya secara langsung.

Wajahnya sedikit berbeda dengan di foto. Mungkin karena umurnya yang bertambah. Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya lagi sampai Sasuke pulang.

.

.

.

Untung saja Sasuke hanya sebentar di rumah itu. biasanya Sasuke akan melakukan kebiasaannya setiap pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. 'Berkunjung' ke kamarnya bersama Sakura. Bernostalgia dengan dirinya sendiri. Kebiasaannya itu sudah diketahui semua penghuni rumah utama Uchiha. Mereka semua tidak berani mengganggunya.

Karena dari itu mereka segan mengutak-atik kamar itu. hanya Sasuke yang boleh masuk. Pelayan hanya boleh membersihkannya dibawah pengawasannya. Ia tidak ingin ada satu pun barang berpindah tempat.

Setelah melihat Sasuke dari jendela, Sakura mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Neneknya menghambur pada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan kami, Sakura karena telah melakukan ini padamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nenek."

"Seandainya saja ada cara yang lebih baik."

'Seandainya saja..' batin Sakura.

Hampir setiap sore Sakura akan menghabiskan waktunya di taman belakang rumah itu. kebiasaannya terbawa sampai disini. Kadang Mikoto atau Fugaku menemaninya. Membicarakan tentang masa kecilnya, sekolah atau kedua orag tuanya.

Sekarang ia sedang sendiri. Kakek dan Neneknya sedang keluar sebentar menghadiri sebuah acara. Sesekali ia menyesap teh yang disediakan oleh pelayan.

**BRUKK**

Seorang anak jatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sakura refleks membantunya berdiri. Anak perempuan itu sedikit kesakitan sepertinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sakura

Anak perempuan itu mendongak. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan emerald Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ehmm onee-chan siapa? Aku belum pernah melihat onee-chan?" tanya anak itu.

Sakura sedikit menarik dirinya. "Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Jawabnya. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi dari situ.

"Onee-chan."

Sebelum anak itu bertanya lagi Sakura sudah pergi dari tempat itu. anak itu mengejarnya walau tertinggal hingga ia tidak bisa melihat Sakura lagi.

Anak dengan rambut hitam panjang itu sepertinya menyerah untuk mencari Sakura.

"Kurenai?" tanya Mikoto yang baru saja tiba.

"Nenek. Kakek."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Fugaku.

"aku kesini mencari ayah. Aku kira ayah ada disini ternyata tidak." Katanya dengan wajah cemberut.

Fugaku menggendongnya "Kau sendirian?"

Kurenai mengangguk, "Kakek, tadi aku melihat seorang kakak cantik beramut merah muda. Tapi ia malah pergi sebelum aku menanyakan namanya. Apakah kalian mengenalnya?"

Wajah Mikoto dan Fugaku menegang.

"Tidak. Mungkin dia salah satu pelayan." Jawab Mikoto.

"Begitukah?" kata Kurenai.

Mikoto mengajak Fugaku dan Kurenai duduk di teras. ""Kurenai, kau mau mau berjanji pada nenek dan kakek? Jika kau mau, kami akan membelikan mainan untukmu."

"Benarkah?" matanya berbinar-binar.

"kau jangan mengatakan pada siapaun tentang kakak yang baru saja kau lihat termasuk ayah dan ibumu. Kau mau?" tawar Fugaku.

Kurenai mengangguk. Mereka mengelus rambut kurenai.

Mikoto dan Fugaku sedikit bernapas lega. Semoga cucunya bisa menepati janjinya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ibu Kurenai, Karin mengetahuinya. Menantu mereka yang satu itu sangat posesif pada Sasuke. karin jga mengetahui tentang Sakura. Mereka tahu Karin tidak akan menyukai kehadiran Sakura disini, dan jika ia tahu ia pasti akan mengadu pada Sasuke. dan itu sagat berbahaya untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Napasnya masih terengah-engah karena menghindari anak tadi. Adiknya. Ia sudah pernah melihat gambar saudaranya dan ibu tirinya di rumah ini. ia takut anak itu akan memberitahu tentang dirinya pada Sasuke. dan ia tidak lagi diperbolehkan untuk tinggal disini.

Ia masih mau untuk berbagi cerita bersama Mikoto, Konan, Fugaku dan Itachi. Bermain bersama Shisui dan Obito di rumah ini. ia masih mau tinggal disini. Bersama keluarga besarnya walaupun itu harus tanpa ayahnya. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

Hari ini Sakura tidak berangkat bersama Obito. Obito berangkat lebih pagi untuk menuntaskan tugas sekolahnya. Ia hanya berdua dengan supir. Seperti biasa mobil itu akan melewati rumah Sasuke, karena rumah Sasuke memang berada di bagian paling depan Real estate.

Biasanya hanya ada keheningan ketika melewati rumah itu. sakura dapat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari dalam mobil. Sakura meminta supirnya untuk berhenti sebentar. Ia melihat Sasuke turun dari mobil dan seorang anak kecil berlari ke arahnya. Anak itu adalah Kurenai. Kurenai memeluk ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba cairan bening mengalir di pipinya. Ia merasakan berbagai macam emosi saat ini. apalagi ketika Sasuke mengusap rambut hitam Kurenai. Ingin sekali rasanya untuk berteriak. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat langsung Sasuke menyayangi Kurenai bahakan anak itu bermanja-manja dengan Sasuke. sedangkan ia? Bahkan ayahnya tak mau melihat wajahnya dan membuangnya.

Ia sangat iri dengan adiknya itu. ia iri karena Kurenai bisa melihat ayahnya setiap hari tanpa harus takut Sasuke akan membencinya. Selama ini ia hanya dapat bermanja dengan Haruno, sedangkan sosok yang ia anggap ayah adalah Itachi. Tapi ia hanya dapat bertemu Itachi sebulan sekali. Sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan yang sudah dapatkan oleh Kurenai.

Ia menyuruh supirnya menjalankan mobilnya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan itu.

.

.

Setelah sekolah selesai, Sakura tidak berniat untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. ia ingin menghibur dirinya. Ia suah meminta izin kepada neneknya dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-temannya dan juga meminta agar supir mereka tidak menjemputnya.

Sakura sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Ia ingin benar-benar sendiri saat ini. ia pergi ke tengah kota menggunakan bis. Ia menghabiskan berjam-jam berkeliling toko dan mall. Mebeli sedikit barang dengan uang jajannya.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Sakura mencari tempat untu mengisi perutnya yang sudah kelaparan. Ia menemukan toko ramen di pinggir jalan. Sudah lama sekali tidak makan ramen. Ia bahkan memesan dua porsi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Datang dua orang pemuda ke dalam toko. Mereka dududk di sebelah Sakura. Mereka sepertinya tertarik dengan gadis itu. mereka mengajak sakura untuk mengobrol. Sakura yang memang dasarnya ramah pada setiap orang menanggapi ucapan mereka walaupun tidak semua. Ia hanya mengetahui jika mereka adalah mahasiswa dari salah satu kampus di Konoha.

Sakura sudah menghabiskan ramennya dan meneguk minumannya. Sudah saatnya untuk pulang. Kakek dan neneknya pasti mengkhawatirkannya karena ia belum pernah pulang sesore ini, ini bahkan sudah malam.

Ia pergi meuju halte bus terdekat. Ia duduk sambil menunggu bus yang akan datang. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk melandanya. Mungkin ia kekenyangan. Tapi kepalnya tersa sangat berat dan matanya semakin menutup. Apa yang ia lihat kini mengabur dan perlahan menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga dia dari Konoha High school. Anak ini pasti anak orang kaya."

"Kau benar. Dompetnya berisi banyak uang."

"Kita tidak salah memilihnya."

Itulah suara-suara yang di dengar oleh Sakura. Ia hanya bisa mendengar karena ia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Matanya masih berat untuk dibuka.

Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Cukup silau. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencaritahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Sepertinya ia ada di sebuah kamar. Ia menggerakkan badannya untuk duduk. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu pada Kaki dan tangannya. Ia terikat.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, cantik.." seseorang muncul di hadapannya.

Sakura mendongak. Dia belum bisa mengenali orang di depannya. Tapi ia tahu orang didepanya adalah laki-laki dari suaranya, "Siapa kau? Dimana Aku?"

Lelaki itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura, "Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Sakura masih mengingatnya. Suara orang itu tidak asing baginya.

"Mungkin dia lupa." Suara yang berbeda menimpal.

Sakura langsung menoleh pada asal suara itu. ah dia sekarang ingat, mereka adalah dua orang pemuda yang ia temui di toko ramen. Tapi kenapa? "Apa yang kalian inginkan?! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

Lelaki pertama menyentuh dagunya, "Kau ingin tahu? Kau benar-benar cantik."

"aku bilang lepaskan aku!"

"Kau ini gadis pemarah rupanya."

Ternyata dua pemda tadi sudah mengikuti sakura sejak sore. Mereka diam-dia memasukkan obat tidur pada minuman Sakura saat gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

Lelaki kedua kini menelusup di belakang Sakura. Sakura sangat terkejut. Tangan lelaki di belakangnya melingkarkan tangannya pada bahunya. "Tadi kau bertanya apa yang kami inginkan?" tanyanya di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Kau tahu kan jika anak lelaki itu sangat suka bermain. Kami ingin mengajakmu bermain malam ini." lanjut lelaki kedua itu.

Kini Sakura benar-benar merasa ketakutan. Pasalnya tangan lelaki itu mulai menyentuh dadanya.

Lelaki yang ada di depannya tidak kalah membuatnya takut."Jangan takut, cantik. Kami tidak akan kasar padamu."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kami akan melepaskanmu setelah kita selesai bermain. Oke?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

**PLAK!**

Lelaki pertama menampar pipi Sakura hingga keluar darah dari sudut bibir gadis itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tenang, tapi kau masih seperti ini."

"Jadilah gadis yang baik malam ini." kata lelaki kedua masih dengan tangan yang mencoba membuka kancing seragam Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ketika lelaki pertama mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rok seragam Sakura. "Hentikan." Mohon Sakura dengan suara mulai bergetar.

Lelaki pertama mearik kedua ujung bibirnya. Ia tidak berhenti dan masih meneruskan aksinya. Sakura menggeliatkan tubuhnya. berharp bisa terlepas dari mereka. Tapi mustahil karena dia hanya seorang yang diapit oleh dua lelaki.

Sakura terus memohon pada dua lelaki itu sampai ia menangis. Bukanlah kebebasan yang ia dapat, tapi tamparan, pukulan serta jambakan pada rambutnya yang ia terima. Itu semua tidak seberapa dibanding apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Sakura.

Mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan jeritan pilu Sakura.

.

.

Mikoto berjalan mondarmandir di kamarnya. Ia sangat cemas karena Sakura tak kunjung datang. hari sudah gelap apalagi sakura adalah seorang gadis. Dan baru saja ia tahu Sakura membonginya tentang mengerjakan tugas sepulang sekolah. Ia meminta pada Fugaku untuk memanggil Itachi.

Itachi langsung disuruh ibunya untuk mencari Sakura. Ia segera berangkat menggunakan mobilnya. Obito bersama Shisui naik mobil yag berbeda dengan ayah mereka. Itachi berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi sakura, tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Bahakan Obito dan Shisui juga mencobanya.

Mereka melihat jalanan yang mungkin saja ada sakura. Mereka cukup teliti menyusuri setiap tempat di Konoha.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya panggilan mereka tersambung pada Sakura. Ukup lama sampai diangkat.

"Sakura? Sekarang kau ada dimana?" tanya itachi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Sakura. Jawab aku! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Terdengar suara hembusan napas yang tersengal-sengal, "Paman.. tolong aku..." kata Sakura dengan suara serak.

Itachi langsung memasang wajah khawatirnya,"beritahu aku dimana lokasimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Itachi bingun dengan jawaban Sakura. Apakah anak itu tersesat. Akhirnya ia menggunakan GPS untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura. Anak itu ada dipingiran kota yang cukup jauh dengan posisi mereka saat ini. saat mereka mengetahui tempat Sakura berada adalah sebuah motel murahan, mereka langsung menuju kamar Sakura.

Betapa terkejut apa yang mereka temukan di kamar itu. mereka melihat Sakura dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Seragamnya yang sudah sobek. Wajah sakura yang mulus dipenuhi dengan luka. Rambut yang sangat kusut. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah darah kering dan cairan putih mengalir diantara kakinya.

Itachi segera menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan jasnya. "Siapa yang telah melakukan ini padamu? Beritahu aku."

Sakura terdiam. Air matanya semakin deras dalam pelukan pamannya. Shisui dan Obito tentu sangat marah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Adik perempuan mereka.

"Brengsek!" obito meninju dinding kamar itu hingga tangannya merah.

Shisui akhirnya menggendong Sakura menuju mobil. Ia tahu sakura tidak akan mampu untuk berjalan. Mereka langsung membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit dan mengabari Fugaku dan mikoto.

Mikoto bahkan hampir pingsan setelah Itachi menceritakan keadaan Sakura saat ditemukan. Ia tidak berhenti menangis. Fugaku tak kalah sedih dengan isterinya tapi ia juga marah di saat bersamaan. Ia bersumpah akan menemukan pelakunya.

.

.

Itachi telah melaporkan kejadian itu pada polisi. Sakura juga sudah melakukan tes visum. Ia sempat menolak melakukannya karena ia masih takut jika tubuhnya disentuh oleh orang asing. Akhirnya Mikoto dan Konan menemaninya.

sudah berhari-hari Sakura tidak ingin makan. semua anggota keluarganya sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk membujuknya. Badanyya semain kurus. Ia juga tidak mau berbicara. Ia tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya. kamarnya pun harus selalu dalam keadaan terang. Setiap malam selalu terdengar jeritan dari kamar itu karena Sakura terus-terusan bermimpi buruk. Aka dari itu wajahnya selalu pucat karena ia memilih untuk tidak tidur.

Untuk sementara ia tidak akan masuk sekolah. Obito memberikan alasan sakit kepada sekolah dan teman-temannya meskipun para petinggi sekolah sudah mengetahuinya. Uchiha meminta untuk merahasiakannya dulu.

Sampai sekarang hanya anggota Uchiha saja , kecuali Sasuke dan Karin yang mengetahuinya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang Sakura." Kata Itachi.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Itachi." Balas Mikoto.

"Bu, Sasuke harus mengetahuinya. Sakura itu adalah anaknya. Ia juga memiliki tanggung jawab atas Sakura."

"Aku juga mengerti. Tapi apakah kau telah memikirkannya, apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke mengetahui kita membawa Sakura kembali ke rumah ini. kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura." Jelas Mikoto.

Itachi terdiam. Benar yang dikatakan ibunya. Adiknya itu memang sangat keras kepala dan jalan pikirannya pun sulit untuk ditebak.

Fugaku berdeham, "kami berdua tahu kau sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti anakmu sendiri. Bahkan rasa sayangmu padanya jauh melebihi ayahnya sendiri. Tapi aku sebagai kakeknya juga ingin Sakura tetap aman. Bukan berarti aku tidak ingin Sakura dan Sasuke bersatu sebagai ayah dan anak. Tentu aku sangat menantikannya."

Mikoto mengelus bahu Itachi, "Kita harus bersabar lebih lama sampa keadaan Sakura membaik dan mau berbicara."

Itachi mengangguk. Mereka semua kembali memikirkan jalan keluar untuk Sakura.

.

.

Sakura kini berbaring di ranjangnya. Lututnya menekuk hingga ia dapat memeluknya. Lagi-lagi ia menangis. Menangisi dirinya yang sudah tidak suci lagi. Ia merasa masa depanya sudah hancur.

"Ibu.. aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Isaknya.

Sakura menenngelamkanwajahnya pada bantal. Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Ia benar-benar tidak mau hidup lagi.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang membisikkannya. Ia bangun dari ranjangnya. Perlahan kakinya melangkan ke kamar mandi. ia mencari sesuatu di peralatan mandinya. Ia mengambil sebuah benda tipis berwarna perak. Yang diujungnya mampu merobek kulit.

Ia mnedekatkan benda itu pada pergelangan tangannya. Air matanya kembali menetes, tapi hatinya sudah mantap, "Nenek, Kakek, Paman Itachi, Bibi Konan, Shisui-nii, Obito-nii dan... ayah, aku akan segera menyusul ibu. Terimakasi atas semuanya."

.

.

Malam sudah sangat larut. Sebuah mobil sempat berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tapi mobil itu kembali jalan. Mobil itu menyusuri jalan real estate lebih dalam. Kali ini mobil itu benar-benar berhenti. Mobil itu berhenti di semuah rumah besar dengan papan nama Uchiha. Para petugas yang berjaga membukakan pintu gerbang setelah kaca mobil itu diturunkan.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan pintu utama. Pengendara mobil itu keluar dari moblnya. Sasuke dibukakan pintu oleh pelayan yang masih terjaga. Sepertinya yang dikatakan pelayan itu benar jika ayah dan ibunya sudah tidur.

Ia tidak akan mengganggu orang tuanya. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuntaskan tujuannya ke rumah itu. ia kini ada di depan sebuah kamar. Ia melihat cahaya dari celah di bawah pintu. Ia mencoba menarik kenop pintu dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

Ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar Cherry-nya tanpa seizinnya. Ia akhirnya mendorog pintu itu. tidak ada orang di dalam sana. Ia masih was-was. Mungkin pelayan yang lupa megunci pintu setelah merapihkan kamar ini. tapi ia akan memecat pelayan itu.

Pandangannya beralih pada ranjang. sedikit berantakan seperti baru saja digunakan. Ia mengambil bantal yang sarungnya sedikit kusut. Jika aromanya berbeda seperti yang iasa ia cium, berarti ada yang benar-benar cari mati dengannya.

Ia menciumnya. Matanya membulat. Aromanya tidak berbeda. Aroma ceri yang sama, tapi lebih kuat. Ia kembali mengendus bau itu. ia merasa jika Cherry-nya baru saja berbaring disitu.

'Sasuke-kun'

Suara itu yang kini memenuhi kepalanya. Suara Cherry-nya yang selalu menyambutnya ketika pulang dari kerja. Suara yang selalu menunggunya hingga larut malam. Ahh.. betapa ia rindukan suara itu.

**PRANG**

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia langsung memperkirakan suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi.

"jadi kau ada disitu, berengsek." Gumamnya. Ia berjalan perlahan hingga suara langkahnya tidak terdengar. Ia mendorong pelan pintu yang tidak terkunci itu.

Napasnya tercekat. Matanya pun membelalak. "Cherry.."

Sakura juga tak kalah terkejut. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan benda yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Badannya tak bisa bergerak.

"Cherry.." panggil Sasuke lagi. Ia masih tak percaya Cherry-nya ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu. tangannya ia bentangkan untuk memeluk Sakura.

Sakura bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. jantungnya berdebar dengan Sasuke ada dihadapannya. Tapi pandangannya mulai mengabur hingga menjadi gelap.

Sasuke langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura. "Cherry.." ia tidak berhalusinasi. Tubuh itu nyata. Ia menggoyangkan dagu Sakura untuk menyadarkannya. "Cherry, bangunlah." Tapi sakura tidak membuka matanya.

Ia baru menyadari ada cukup banyak darah di sekelilingnya. Ia mencari sumber darah itu berasal. Ia mengangkat lengan Sakura yang sudah banyak sayatan.

De javu. Sasuke mulai panik. Tidak mungkin ini terjadi lagi padanya. Tidak mungkin Cherry-nya akan meninggalkannya lagi. Ia tidak mau. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

Saat ia akan keluar, sudah ada kedua orang tuanya di depan pintu.

"Sakura!" teriak Mikoto ia melihat banyak darah mengalir dari pergelangan Sakura.

"Aku akan membawa Cherry ke rumah sakit." Kata sasuke. denga hati-hati ia menuruni tangga dan langsung memasukkan Sakura ke dalam mobil. Mikoto dan Fugaku juga masuk ke dalam mobil. Mikoto memeluk tubuh sakura.

Fugaku segera menghubungi Itachi setelah sampai di rumah sakit. sakura langsung diberi tindakan di UGD. Mikoto lah yang paling cemas disitu. Akhirnya Itachi dan Konan datang.

Mereka terkejut melihat Sasuke ada disana. Mereka bisa mendengar sasuke terus menggumamkan kata Cherry. Itachi dan Konan saling berpandangan. Mereka berasumsi jika Sasuke belum sadar Sakura adalah anaknya bukan isterinya.

Akhirnya dokter yang menangani Sakura keluar. Ia mengatakan mereka harus bersabar karena Sakura sedang dalam masa kritisnya.

"Sabar kau bilang? Cherry-ku sekarat. Bagaimana aku bisa sabar!" teriak Sasuke pada dokter itu.

"Kami juga sedang berusaha, Pak." Balas dokter itu dengan nada menenangkan.

Sasuke menarik kerah dokter itu. "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Cherry-ku, kau orang pertama yang akan mati di tanganku."

Dokter itu sedikit memucat. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang. Dan sebuah tinju mendarat di wajahnya hingga tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang.

"Itachi!" teriak Sasuke. "Brengsek, kau!"

"kau yang brengsek!" balas Itachi.

Sasuke sekarang dalam keadaan panas. Ia berniat membalas tinju Itachi tapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Fugaku. Konanlah yang meminta maaf pada dokter itu. dokter itu masuk lagi ke dalam sana.

"Kenapa kau meninjuku?"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Dokter itu yang harus kau tinju jika terjadi sesuatu pada Cherry-ku."

"Cherry-mu? Kau bilang dia Cherry-mu? Kau tahu siapa yang ada di dalam sana?" tunjuk Itachi pada ruangan itu.

"Cherry.." jawab Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Itachi mendecih, "Yang ada di dalam sana bukan Sakura istrimu, tapi Sakura. Dia anakmu."

Sasuke menajamkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"dia adalah anak yang telah kau buang enam belas tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke menggeleng "Tidak mungkin."

"Tentu saja kau tidak percaya. Dia terlau mirip dengan Cherry-mu, kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Cherry."

"Kau harus terima Cherry-mu sudah tiada. Dan yang ada sekarang adalah putrimu Sakura."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Padahal baru saja ia merasa bahagia karena Cherry-nya datang padanya. "Tapi kenapa?" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa Sakura sampai melakukan itu?"

Sasuke mendongak.

"Dia baru saja mengalami pelecehan seksual. Orang-orang brengsek itu telah menyakiti fisik dan mentalnya." Wajah Itachi mulai menyendu. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Sebuah memori melintas di pikirannya. Sasuke dan sakura menikah setelah mereka masih kuliah. Sasuke begitu mencintai dan memuja isterinya. Ia tidak memikirkan tentang anak yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah Sakura. Sakura sangat bahagia begitu ia tahu sedang mengandung anak sasuke. sasuke sendiri belum siap memiliki anak karena saat itu ia merasa masih terlalu muda. Tapi ia melihat kebahagiaan Sakura ia juga ikut bahagia. Ia tak akan pernah bisa melupahkan wajah ceria Sakura yang selalu membicarakan calon bayi mereka. Sabarnya Sakura menunggu janin itu lahir. Sakura pun menginginkan Sasuke yang menamai nama itu kelak.

Sakura sangat menyayangi calon bayi mereka. Tapi apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan pada bayi itu. ia malah membuangnya. Menyalahkan bayi itu atas kematian Sakura bahkan ia belum pernah melihat wajahnya apalagi memberinya nama. Sakura pasti akan membencinya jika ia masih hidup.

Dan juga anak itu telah mengalami pelecehan seksual. Sakura akan makin membecinya karena ia tidak bisa melindungi anak itu. harusnya ia bisa menjaga dan menyayangi anak yang telah Sakura titipkan padanya. Sakura mempercayakan anak itu padanya.

Jari-jari Sasuke menggenggam rambut ravennya. Ia menyesali semua perbuatannya pada anak itu. air mata pun tak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak jatuh. "Sakura."

.

.

'apakah aku sudah mati?' itulah pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Sakura. Saat ini ia dalam keadaan setengan sadar. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara tapi ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Suara-suara itu makin terdengar jelas dan nyata bersamaan dengan cahaya yang menarik dirinya.

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh. Ternyata neneknya yang memanggilnya. Ia juga bisa melihat Konan, Itachi dan Fugaku di sana.

"aku dimana?" tanya dengan suara yang lemah

"Kau di rumah sakit."

"Kenapa aku masih hidup?"

Semua keluarganya menyendu. Mikoto membelai rambut Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Konan.

"Karena aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan ibuku."

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu." kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sepertinya ia tidak bermimpi.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-kemana. Karena aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pegi ke tempat ibumu selama aku masih hidup." Tambah sasuke.

Semua terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Mereka tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. setelah sekian detik Sakura menatap ayahnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya. semua terlihat bingung termasuk Sasuke.

Padahal selama ini Sakura-lah yang ingin bertemu Sasuke. kenapa sekarang seperti ini. sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada yang lainnya.

Itachi menjawab, "Dia mengalami trauma jika bertemu dengan orang asing, terutama lelaki dewasa."

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Anak itu menganggapnya orang asing. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Karena yang seharusnya disalahkan adalah dirinya.

Semua yang ada disana bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah Sasuke. mereka menaruh sedikit kasihan padanya.

Akhirnya Sakura diperbolehkan pulang. Sakura kembali menempatkan kamar ibunya. Masih seperti kemarin-kemarin ia tidak mau banyak bicara.

Sasuke mendatangi Sakura yang sedang dibujuk makan oleh Mikoto. Mikoto keluar untuk memberi ruang pada mereka tapi ia memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak memaksa Sakura bicara.

Sakura memalingkan lagi wajahnya yang ke arah lain. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan? lukamu tidak akan sembuh."

Sakura tidak mau menjawab. Sasuke berpikir anak ini benar-benar tidak menginginkan keberadaannya disini. Ia bisa merasakan yang dirasakan anak itu. terbuang. Ia bisa melihat Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku datang kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Itu saja." Lalu Sasuke pergi.

Mikoto kembai masuk. Ia duduk di samping Sakura. Ia kembali membujuk Sakura untuk makan.

"Sakura, kau harus makan. kau sangat kurus." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sendok ke mulut sakura.

Sakura mendorong pelan tangan neneknya, "nenek."

Mikoto tersenyum akhirnya Sakura berbicara.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu."

Mikoto menaikan alisnya.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke kembali akan melihat keadaan Sakura. Ia tahu Karin sempat menghalang-halanginya untuk bertemu Sakura. Tentu saja Karin mendapat balasan amarah Sasuke. ia tidak ingin ada yang menghalanginya untuk bertemu putrinya sendiri. ia membawa Kurenai untuk melihat Sakura tidak peduli pada Karin yang menarik lengannya.

Mau tak mau ia harus mengatakan pada Kurenai jika anak itu memiliki seorang kakak karena ia juga ingin Sakura tinggal bersama dengannya.

Ia langsung menemui kedua orang tuanya ketika ia tidak menemukan Sakura di kamarnya.

"Dimana Sakura?"

Kedua orang tuanya tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa ia tidak ada di dalam kamar?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai khawatir.

"Dia pergi. Dia tidak tinggal disini lagi." Jawab Fugaku.

"Kemana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku ingin menemuinya. Aku mohon beritahu aku." Pinta Sasuke.

"Kami tidak bia memberitahumu. Sakura yang menginginkannya."

Sasuke berlutut. "Ayah, Ibu. Aku benar memohom pada kalian. Aku sungguh ingin menemuinya. Aku ingin menebus semua dosaku padanya. Aku memang bukan ayah yang baik untuknya, tapi Sakura-ku telah menitipkan anak itu padaku."

Kedua orang tuanya saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Sasuke yang seperi ini. mungkin ini kesempatan Sasuke dan anaknya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memaksanya. Aku berjanji." Tambah sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka memberitahu dimana sakura berada. Sakura kembali ke rumah Haruno. Sakura meminta pada nenekya untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaanya pada Sasuke. sasuke langsung pergi menuju rumah Haruno. Ia tidak peduli seberapa jauh tempat itu, yang penting ia bertemu Sakura.

.

.

Hari sudah senja. Sudah cukup lama ia berada di halaman belakang. Ia ditemani Shiro-nya yang sudah lama ia tidak temui. Ia merasa sudah sangat lama meninggalkan rumah itu. kini ia kembali merasakan kesejukan dan kedamaian. Dan mungkin saja ia dapat melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu.

Ketika Sakura datang ke rumah Haruno., kakek dan neneknya sangat sedih melihat keadaan sakura dengan banyak luka. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka yang dikatakan Uchiha lewat telepon adalah nyata. Mereka tentu marah pada Uchiha tapi mereka juga tahu bahwa Uchiha sama-sama menyayangi Sakura seperti mereka.

Sudah waktunya ia untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. ia mendengar suara mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya. Mungkin teman kakek atau neneknya karena ia sudah meminta uchiha untuk tidak menemuinya sementara waktu.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar membuka buku yang tidak ia bawa ke Konoha. Ia membacanya lagi. Ia mendengar pintu kamarnya bergeser.

"Sakura." Dengan suara berat.

Sakura langsung berdiri megetahui siapa yang datang ke kamarnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengnmu."

Sakura masih tidak menjawab. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar itu tapi ia hentikan karena Sakura melangkah mundur. Kedua tangannya menyilang di atas dadanya seperti melindungi diri dari sesuatu. Melindungi diri dari Sasuke.

"Sakura aku kesini ingin menjemputmu."

Sakura tidak percaya.

"aku ingin kau kembali ke Konoha."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu atas semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu selama ini. aku tahu aku salah karena aku telah membu..." tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak siap ditinggalkan oleh ibumu. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku berpikir apa yang dapat aku lakukan tanpanya. Dan aku sangat bodoh mengambil keputusan itu. kau harus tahu jika ibumu sangat menyayangimu."

Sakura terus mendengarkan.

"aku terima jika kau membenciku atau menyalahkanku, karena aku sadar aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. hal yang wajar jika kau menghindar dariku. dan sekarang aku tidak siap ditinggalkan olehmu meskipun aku sadar aku bukanlah ayah yang baik untukmu."

Sasuke menatap intens pada sakura. Tapi sakura malah membuang muka. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar membencinya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Dan aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk keluar.

"A-aku tidak membencimu."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura menunduk.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas semua ini. aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Ibu meninggal setelah melahirkanku.."

Wajah Sasuke menyendu.

"aku menghindarimu bukan karena benci. Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu kau mebenciku. Aku tidak ingin menampakkan wajahku di depanmu karena sekarang tubuhku kotor, hancur. Aku bahkan lebih hina dari seorang pelacur. Aku takut kau makin membenciku."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sesak karena tubuh besar Sasuke memeluknya. Sakura mulai menangis di dada ayahnya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka Sakura berpikiran seperti. Harusnya sakura marah padanya karena Sasuke gagal menjaga kesucian Sakura, tapi gadis itu malah takut karena Sasuke mengkin akan membencinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng dalam pelukan, "Aku tidak apa-apa,... Ayah."

Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Sakura memanngilnya dengan sebutan ayah. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ia tidak ingin ada lagi Sakura yang meninggalkannya.

'Lihat aku, Cherry. Sekarang aku benar-benar akan melindunginya. Melindungi anak kita.'

**END**

**Maaf ya typo-nya. Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini. huhuhu aku harap kalian menyukainya. **

**Aku baru mengetahui satu hal, ternyata membuat one-shoot lebih sulit ketimbang multi-chap.**

**Sepertinya itu saja.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah membaca.**


End file.
